1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to in-vivo implantable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an in-vivo implantable coil assembly.
2. Related Art
Implantable electronic devices present many unique challenges in terms of reliability, environment, and size limitations. For example, the in vivo environment can present materials and temperatures which are quite corrosive. Further, implanted devices may provoke immune system reactions and cause other problems. Certain materials can aggravate undesired responses to the living organism in which they are implanted. In general, biocompatible materials are those which have the ability to perform with an appropriate host response in a specific application. In general, implantable electronic devices use biocompatible materials, but this tends to limit the choices of materials available. For example, lead tends to be toxic and therefore is highly undesirable for use in living organisms. Accordingly, constructing electronic devices with desired performance levels which are suitable for in vivo implantation is challenging.